


Together

by my_own_reality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dead Allison, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Post-Nogitsune, Scott Needs A Hug, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Stiles is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wishes it was simple, like it used to be, when Scott wouldn’t hesitate and they would cuddle and cry and then he’d feel better. But they’re different now, and Scott doesn’t know if it’s okay to cry anymore.</p><p>--<br/>or Scott falling slowly apart after Allison and Stiles being the best friend he can be. Because it's always okay to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Scott likes to think of himself as relatively stable person. He doesn’t have too many mood swings (and no, full moons do not count), he’s good at keeping a clear head in crisis (no, him getting so angry he almost killed someone also does not count) and he’s good at keeping things in (no, sobbing hysterically over the body of his first love and having to relearn how to breathe every five minutes for the next month similarly does not count). But sometimes, Scott has to admit, he doesn’t feel all that stable. Like now for example. It’s about 3 in the morning and he’s sat above Stiles’ window relearning, yet again, how to breathe. Because it’s been four months and her name still doesn’t hurt any less. 

The cold is biting and the wind is whipping at him from his rooftop perch but he can’t bring himself to go inside. No one can miss the bruises around Stiles’ eyes or the slumped defeat in his shoulders. Scott doesn’t need to burden him with any more of his shit. Because it’s been four months and it’s supposed to hurt less by now, right? Scott’s really ready for it to hurt less. For everyone to hurt less.

Another gust of wind stings his face, cold and sharp and angry. Scott feels like that wind sometimes. Another moment to consider going inside before he forgets what it feels like not to have this weight on his chest. Another moment to decide against it. But Stiles is Scott’s best friend and Isaac’s gone and Lydia’s just not Lydia, hasn’t been for four months, and All-.

Relearning to breathe. Again. 

The sound of the window opening is almost lost in his desperation to lift the dead weight off his chest but he just hears it and it stills him for a moment.  
“Are you going to sit out there all night?” Last year that would have been a joke. Now he just sounds tired.

Scott crawls into Stiles’ room, head bent and chest tight. It’s clear that Stiles hasn’t been sleeping, his bed neatly made and the glow of the computer screen filling the room. Scott really wishes Stiles could just sleep. He deserves to be able to sleep.

They’re standing opposite each other, feeling oddly like strangers. How had so much managed to change in so little time? Scott wishes it was simple, like it used to be, when Scott wouldn’t hesitate and they would cuddle and cry and then he’d feel better. But they’re different now, and Scott doesn’t know if it’s okay to cry anymore. 

Stiles looks tired. A deep, bone aching kind of tired. Scott wishes more than anything that he could take Stiles’ pain but this isn’t the kind of hurt Scott can drain away and he knows it. He’s not sure if he can take any more pain anyway. It might turn to dust the already broken pieces he’s managed to hold onto. And Scott knows that, as much as it burns and aches and throbs, it’s better than being empty. It took too long to stop feeling empty.

The silence is awkward and slightly tense, something that only ever used to happen when they fought. It’s almost as suffocating as she is. Scott wishes he’d just stayed in his bed, not breathing in the discomfort of his own home away from sunken eyes and wallowing in the jagged memories of Allis-.

He breaks. That’s the furthest he’s gotten into her name in four months. And it breaks him.

He’s on the floor and his face is wet and his sobs are loud and ugly, face scrunched and eyes streaming. He misses her so fucking much. He can live without Isaac. He can live without normality. He can live without sanity. But Scott doesn’t think he can live without her. It’s like there are hands prying his ribs apart and he thinks this might be the moment he finally dies. 

Arms wrap around his hunched shoulders and it takes him a second to feel it. It’s like there’s so much pain inside it’s hard to feel anything else. But he registers it, realises it’s Stiles, curls into the embrace hoping it might hold him together. It helps. Stiles always helps. Scott finds himself almost in Stiles’ lap, sobbing hopelessly and pressing himself as far into his best friend as humanly possible. Stiles just holds him, holds and soothes and rubs his back with one hand in his hair. Somehow it’s exactly what he needs.

The sun rises without much notice and both boy’s cheeks are still wet but at least they’re together. The Sheriff’s head pokes round the door but he leaves when he sees them. The moment is private, he understands. The room begins to warm with the late morning sun and still, the boys sit, tear stained and broken in the unbroken silence. It will be a long time before they’re okay. But they’ll get there. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and I would love to take any requests anyone has.


End file.
